Dark Temptations: Moose on the Loose
"This might be one step above a shitpost. I took some time out of my busy life to film a student at my school named Elliot Morris. I then slapped some music over it, did some awful lip-syncing and voop-dee-boo, the video was born. If this video doesn't result in the loss of atleast half of my subscribers, I will be shocked." -The Video description "Dark Temptations: Moose on the Loose" is the fourteenth movie posted to Shotgun Rodney. It was posted on June 19th, 2017, about two weeks after "Death in Film Passion Project". Synopsis The video opens with a black young man, Elliot, eating his breakfast. Jonathan, who is filming him asks the question, "When in your life did you decide to be black?" Elliot responds but it is very difficult to understand because he is simultaneously eating bacon. This is all that could be made out; "When I was born. God gave me a choice; white or black and I chose black." We then cut to Jonathan removing his usual Pork-pie hat and donning instead a white, wide-brimmed Panama hat. He then begins to sing Love on me by Galantis. As the he sings, footage of Elliot is played, syncing up to the music. All throughout the video, Elliot dances, walks, sits, skips, attacks and stomps his feet to Jonathan's rhythm. Notable clips of Elliot's music video include a scene wherein he is caressing an unknown man's pectorals as the man holds a Titanic pose. There is another one wherein Elliot spins and experiences stabilization issues once his twirl has completed. There is another part where a hand (presumably Jonathan) continually pokes Elliot in the face triggering him to sling a deck of cards onto the floor faster and faster to the rhythm of the music. There are other scenes where he is acting notably gentlemanly, like one where he kindly pulls out a chair and offers Jonathan to sit down in it and another where he bows to the camera. Finally, the music ends and the camera cuts to Elliot, looking into the camera. Jonathan asks, "Who... made you this way?" Elliot responds, "God." and then somebody in the background responds, "Jason Bourne" and the video ends. Actors # Elliot Morris # Jonathan Adam Van Nest Jr. Characters N/a (No characters identified) Music # Love on me - Galantis (0:19-2:34) Trivia # This video marks the first appearance of Elliot Morris # This video marks the first appearance of Jonathan Adam Van Nest's Panama Hat # This video marks the first appearance of the computer lab # In this video, there are several cameos made by actors who are in other movies. They include Molly Hasenack, Jacob "Big Tony" Brown, Angelica Casarella and Erik Lott # For some reason, Elliot Morris is wearing a green shirt and dark shorts at 1:53 which is a major deviation from the all white outfit he wears throughout the rest of the video. # The thumbnail is a big fat lie. # Jonathan Adam Van Nest Jr. was incorrect in the description and he did not lose half of his subscribers from this video.